The invention relates to deflection meters and more specifically to triaxial deflection meter apparatus.
Devices for conducting deflection measurements in structures, such as floodwalls, retaining walls, dam piers, buildings, embankments and the like, are well known in the art. These devices are commonly referred to as inclinometers or deflection meters and many different inclinometers or deflection meters are available on the market.
This invention represents an improvement over the prior art inclinometers or deflection meters in that the deflection meter of this invention has the capability of measuring twist and deflection simultaneously. Further, the apparatus of this invention includes means for determining the azimuthal bearing of the measuring unit of this invention at the same time measurements of deflection, tilt and/or rotation are obtained with the measuring unit.